


Peeping Sans

by CuddlyQuiche



Series: CQ's 1000 word Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Positive, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Peeping Tom, Pure Smut, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader likes her peeping tom, Readerxsans - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Underfell Sans, Voyeurism, reader is female, sensual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: When the stars come out, things start to go hump in the night. Peeking through a barely shut curtain, Red indulges in the forbidden, but unbeknown to him, you have a treat in store for your regular voyeur.





	Peeping Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/gifts).

> Inspired by the song Peeping Tom - Caravan Palace for my friend Ruby, who showed me it and told me about how much she wanted to write about a peeping Sans, but didn't have the time.

Red crept up to the dimly lit window, his well polished shoes hardly crunching the pebbles outside. Gulping noisily, he argued with himself for the umpteenth time, how Edge would be so disappointed in his brother acting like a common pervert. Covering his face with his hand, he began turning around to leave, yet the familiar sound of the bedroom door clicking open caught his attention. Right on schedule, almost every night around 1 o'clock that door would open and the most downright juiciest woman Red had ever laid sockets on would saunter sexily into the bedroom. Staring as she fluffed up her thick, wavy hair, her glossy, biteable lips pouting as she stretched with a moan, letting Red spy the hem of her lacy knickers under her red, silk robe. 

Red's claws dug into the window frame, holding his breath as she turned her back to him to check herself out in the mirror. For a moment, Red thought she looked directly at him as a luscious smile stretched her ripe mouth, but it seemed like she was just smiling at herself as she twisted and twirled for her reflection. Slowly, too slowly for Red, she undid the sash at her waist, letting the smooth robe pool to the floor. 

Red inhaled a sharp breath, the window was nearly pressed against the rim of his brow. Fuck, fuck, he saw how her full curves tapered all the way down into the sexiest fucking black see-through panties that existed, a little bulge of her thickness spilling over the edge of them slightly. How he wanted to run his hot, red tongue along that plump flesh. How could such a gorgeous woman hide away in her house all day, he had never seen her on the streets before and he was sure he'd have remembered if he had. 

Red's thoughts were quickly blown away when she bent down, her exquisite rear in full sight for him to drink in as she peeled off her undergarments. Pulling herself back up, she ran her hands over her own body as though checking every inch of skin. Casually she leaned over again towards her bedside table, Red’s panting growing heavier as he caught a glimpse of her heat. With a jar of cream in her hands, she prowled like a sexy jaguar into her oversized, fluffy bed, her body sinking into the mattress making Red want to see how much it'd dip under their combined weight. Prying his claws loose from the scarred frame, he trembled as he clutched his jacket, watching her unscrew the lid. 

He knew, he knew she'd rub it all over herself before tucking herself to bed, he didn't need to get so excited he chided himself, but he couldn't peel his eyes away as she massaged the viscous cream along her kissable neck, her pinnable arms, her spreadable legs….her still spread legs. Red’s brain short-circuited as she stroked her inner thighs, but he could only see her soft ass and he trembled, wanting her to turn around. 

As though she heard him, she laid down, her legs open towards him and her….fucking stars….her….shit, hell….her glorious, inviting and pulsing pussy just calling to him. Holding himself back from smashing through the window to take her there and then, he shoved his shaking hand down his pants, his magic instantly hard, throbbing and begging. Red cursed as his breath fogged up the window, ruining the perfect sight and had to take the hardest step backwards that he ever had to do, just so that he could see clearly. Those fingers...fuck, they were already coated in her juices as she slid them down gently, a little quiet moan slipping out of her parted lips.

“Mmmmm, yeah, that’s it baby, stroke yerself fer yer Daddy,” Red couldn’t help but whisper, as she flicked her glistening, pearl-like clit side to side. His bony hand was wrapped tightly around his vibrating cock as he rubbed himself up and down relentlessly. How can a human be so star-strickenly sensual. His expanded eyelights latched onto her soaking fingers tiptoeing down to her lips, spreading them apart so he got a glimpse of her dripping core. 

Nearly cumming just from the sight, he froze his hand mid-stroke and he panted thickly as he took a break to steady himself. How can he, the Red Rocket, almost break just from the sight of a pussy, a human one at that. Grinding his teeth together, he dragged his eyelights back up to see her plunge into herself while groaning heavily, her husky voice sending chills down his spine as he bucked against the wall, spraying his thick load all over.

The aftermath dawned on him. Oh fuck, oh fuck. Quickly, he snapped his fingers and vanished back to his home in a panic. Souls be damned, he was never going back there again….His face flushed crimson as he held his hands over his sockets, the vision of her body playing over and over in his head. Already his trousers were beginning to strain over the lewd thoughts….Just for tonight, he told himself, maybe he’d think about her just a little more. He traced his fingers down, thinking about how warm her folds must feel on his cock. 

**#**

Walking to the window, you opened it to look down to see red cum so thick you might’ve thought it was jelly. Scooping some up with your fingers, you smiled lavisciously as you took a deep taste, the swirl of cinnamon, dark red apples and pure male musk coating your tongue. Savouring it as you think while returning indoors to lay on your bed. Lately, you had noticed your glowing red-eyed peeping tom was starting to get cold feet about staying around each night. Well, you were sure as hell that he’d be back each night for more. Snickering, you eyed your drawer full of surprises to keep things spiced up for your nighttime visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble~
> 
> I will be starting a new collection for my 1000 word drabbles that I tend to jot down as a warm-up exercise prior to writing or song inspired pieces.
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Feel free to message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/).


End file.
